The Pirate's World
by WinterJade
Summary: Set in a very twisted AU, Jack and Lizzie start off with a talk. "We are very much alike, you and I." "Yes, I'm sure you could pass as me in a dress and bun." ABANDONED, PERMANENTLY. I hate this story with a passion, but since some people seem to like it, I cannot take it off and burn the hard copy like I really really want. The darkness? So not what I was going for, way back when.
1. A Light to Heavy Conversation

**

* * *

**

Okay guys! I'm an absolute sap for doing this, but because of pleas and begs and many movie marathons, I have been persuaded (well, honestly-I didn't need that much persuasion) but I have been pestered by my girly fangirl side LONG ENOUGH! I have given in, and I am writing-GOD help me- a Sparrabeth fic. whimpers HELP! Okay then, let's get down to the details. This takes place... oh ..wow..now that I think about it this is confusing. After AWE, but it's following a scene (well more than one, I have the movie paused for reference) from Dead Man's Chest, particularly that awesomest of awesomest SparraBeth scenes. Setting: The Black Pearl. And so we go. Or try to.

**Oops. Gotta do that disclaimy! I do NOT own Pirates of The Caribbean, Disney, any of the movies, characters, or merchandise. I own nothing except my own words, which I put down here for the sake of people who might actually like my writing, though I doubt it. I will not even try to save up for POTC because I am broke and I think it easier to try and buy Naruto. Again, I doubt it. **

**SparraBeth\\SparraBeth/SparraBeth\\ SparraBeth/SparraBeth\\ SparraBeth/**

* * *

A black ship. A very _old _black ship, sailing through the water like it was brand new. _Very odd,_ a maiden thought, amused. _But not as odd as him. Nothing is as odd as him.._

The "him" the maiden was thinking about happened to be captain of the black ship. He had let the girl, clothed from head to toe in pirate clothes, be part of the crew on this middle-sized, olden ship that was the Black Pearl. Yes, Captain Jack was surprised to find Lizzie here, of all places. It wasn't like her, abandoning that boy who always followed her. The son of Bootstrap…he was an odd one. But nevertheless, Jack immediately let Elizabeth come aboard and be a guest until they hit Port Royal.

However, since the moment she had seen him again, Elizabeth could not stop thinking about the rowdy pirate. Norrington had once mentioned love. _Love?_ Lizzie scoffed. _Love that weirdo who would go months without a bath? Ridiculous!_

As Lizzie was thinking about all of this, a familiar someone tromped over, and with the grace of a cement block, sat down on the wooden steps beside her. She could just smell his breath to know it was Jack.

"My fantastic sense of the female creature informs me that you are…" Jack tried for the right word, but couldn't find the one. "…puzzled." There, that should be right.

Wrong.

"How do you get so many girls if that's your sense of the female creature?" Lizzie teased. She knew Jack was working up the courage to say something, so she didn't really dig into him like she normally would have done. Jack just looked down at the floor and fidgeted.

"Out with it, Jack!" Elizabeth snapped sharply. She didn't have much patience for guys who take hours to say something, but she can spend hours reeling a guy in. That was the way she was wired.

"…I _am _captain of this ship.." Jack said eventually. "What's your point?" Lizzie asked, snatching the rum bottle from the pirate's hands-a very dangerous thing to do- and taking a slug.

"Well…I could in fact perform a.._marriage..._" Jack deliberately tried to mispronounce marriage, trying to make himself feel more comfortable. It didn't really work. Liz turned away in disgust, handed back the rum, got up and walked to the side of the ship, rolling her eyes.

"Why _not_?" Jack said, following her. "We are very much alike, you know. You and I. I and you. Us." Lizzie just yawned. "Oh come on!"

"Ah yes…except for a sense of honor, dignity, shame, and moral hygiene, we're _exactly _alike! You could certainly pass for me in a dress and a bun, and I could probably pass for you in dreadlocks, a moldy bandanna, and thirty pieces of clothing!" She was being sarcastic, trying to reject him without being too serious. This is the way with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann. They weren't serious. They conducted any conversation lightly and as if it were friendly insults and banter going between them. No awkward moments, and much more fun.

Jack didn't even pretend to look hurt. It was true. He didn't exactly shower every day, but he _liked_ his thirty pieces of clothing…thirty-six, to be exact. "Trifles!" He said gallantly, walking up behind Lizzie and grabbing the net near him. "I know you want to come over to my side anyway."

"You seem so certain." Lizzie shot back.

"One word, love…curiosity. You long for freedom, and you long to do what you want to do because you want it." Lizzie looked back at him ..well, curiously. _What did he say? Oh, he's talking in riddles again. _

"That was just about the most confusing statement I have ever heard," She informed him. He just chuckled. He was in a good mood. It made her get an idea. A very naughty idea, but an idea all the same.

"Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine!" The pirate said haughtily.

"Then why does it always spin when you handle it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I think you do."

"And I, love, think I don't."

"Well…you do."

Jack just sniffed. God, this girl could see right through him!

Lizzie smiled. It was working, and she had touched a nerve with the compass. _Didn't it lead the way to your heart's desire? Was Jack's heart torn between two things?_ Lizzie pondered. Interesting. She'd have to think about that when she wasn't teasing the man in front of her.

"Hmm…maybe you're right. You and I are alike. There will come a moment when you will have the chance to show it and do the right thing."

"Love those words, love. I like to wave at them as they pass by," Jack smirked at her. "I'm a pirate, love. I do what I want to, not because it's the right thing, but because it's beneficial to me, and I think you like that in me. Ever hear of opposites attracting?"

"Ever hear of that being only with magnets?" Lizzie taunted him. "You'll have the chance to do something..courageous, and you'll do it…out of curiosity." Jack stared at her. There was no way she could turn that around, no way she can have his words bite him in the butt. No way!

"And you'll find out something even you yourself doubt most of the time," the girl continued. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. He nearly melted. "That you're a good man."

Jack tried a shaky laugh. "With all evidence to the contrary, love." "Which is why even you doubt it sometimes," she told him determinedly. "Want to know why you'll do it?"

"Do tell me, love?" He asked her, putting her on the spot to come up with something so she didn't look like a fool.

"Curiosity." No! No way, no way, no way! Jack swayed on the deck as she came closer and closer with her lips, constantly speaking! He had never wanted her as much as he did right then (and god help him, he had wanted her before, it's been commonplace recently...sadly..interestingly), and it was all he could do not to seize her shoulders and just do her, right then and there, on the deck of the Pearl. Agh! Agony!

"You want it. The chance to be admired. The chance to be a hero." Jack slowly lost his will. He was going crazy, but maintained what he hoped was a blank look on his face. But it was a look a want and lust and love. He wasn't even looking at her eyes. His head was slowly turning, curse his neck, making him look at her lips. Oh, her lips…

Lizzie's plan was working perfectly, she practically smiled. Jack was at her mercy, and he knew it, but he didn't know how much. She did.

"You…won't be able...to resist…" Lizzie got a bit closer. She no longer closed her mouth when she stopped speaking, but left it a bit open. Jack's face was fully turned toward hers now, and he couldn't help himself. His breath was gone, coming in short, ragged breaths. His mouth was open, waiting, trying to steal a kiss without looking too obvious. It didn't work. Lizzie wouldn't let him get close enough. They were close, a hair's width away from kissing, and she was denying him. _Was there nothing fair about the world?_ Jack thought, frustrated. She was so damn close. Now it was more than agony. It was hell!

"You're going to want to know…what it…_tastes_ like…" Lizzie stretched the word taste until she knew Jack was at his breaking point. She suddenly smiled for a second. The mighty Captain Jack Sparrow, completely under her control, his mouth hanging open like a fish from the sea they were sailing through. She nearly snorted, but held it in.

Finally, Jack mustered his voice and spoke. "I _do_ want to know what it tastes like," he said, turning so he was completely facing Lizzie. Both knew he wasn't talking about the chance to be a hero. Liz started thoughts and dreams in him so deep he couldn't begin to describe, and although he had been with many girls, he had never _wanted_ it as badly as he did right now. What was wrong with him? Elizabeth wasn't special! Despite himself, he screamed in his head, uttering a low, guttural sound that sounded like a cross between a moan and a groan, that made chills go up Elizabeth's spine.

As Jack's mind was flopping around, Elizabeth was biting off more than she could chew. She felt a warmth come up in her face, and suddenly...NO! She wouldn't go there. But Jack...but Will...but Jack...

Will could go find someone else if he expected her to remain alone for a decade, wasting away, and, if she lives a really long time, she might get-maybe- five days out of him? How was that fair?The chanting in her head became too much to bear. Elizabeth made the decision, and Will Turner was no longer part of the equation. She took the time to admire Jack's tawny muscles and chocolate brown eyes. She gingerly took hold of his left shoulder, and Jack twitched. Lizzie found this amusing, and brought her other hand up to his right, brushing his fingertips on the way. The pirate snapped his hand as if it were aflame; but in his eyes was a mischievous glint: a challenge. She smirked.

* * *

**SparraBeth\\SparraBeth/SparraBeth\\ SparraBeth/SparraBeth\\ SparraBeth/**

**Okay then! It's 2 am and I am dead tired, so I only ran through this like 3 times instead of my usual 5. Don't laugh, sometimes I do find errors during the 5th** **run. So…. I hope you likey, and I hope you don't flame me because getting burned hurts, so be semi-kinda-sort of-nice please. I have recently turned into a major Jack Sparrow fan girl fanatic, so I hope I didn't overlook Elizabeth. She is awesome, and if it weren't for her, the movies wouldn't be half as good (conflict is key, ladies and gentlemen!) so I applaud her! So, now that I've given all of my credit out where credit is due, mainly to fictional characters, I hope this isn't too horrible. I will get this up as soon as I am allowed to come back on the internet. Shame…I'm actually liking the undercover author thing. Oh well... **

**Now...excuse me while I go die, please. **

**By the way, I really hope you review (There is a rumor going around that I bite people. I ASSURE YOU, THIS IS JUST A RUMOR. I won't kill you, maim you, yell at you, curse at you, block you, or bite you if you do choose to review. Although, if you just say "This sucks, never write again" or something along those lines, I am not responsible for my actions), and it really cheers me up to hear some good news that people actually like what I'm doing, so** _P**LEASE REVIEW FOR THE AUTHOR'S SAKE, SANITY, AND WELL-BEING**_**! Although the sanity may be a lost cause. Depends. I'll check back with you on that one.**

**Keep loving fics of all shapes and sizes,**

**Jade**

**Edit-P.S. Hey you people who are favoriting me and this fic and are alerting this fic and I: I love you! XD but you got to review otherwise I shall be very very very sad, kk? 'N I can't write when I'm sad because all the teardrops make the graphite and the ink smudge. Thanks ) **


	2. Apologies Unaccepted?

Ahhhh I'm sorry I'm sorry!!-dodges flaming piece of kraken- I don't expect you to forgive me!

* * *

Jack: Well they'd better NOT, mate!

Elizabeth: You've been letting us hang there for MONTH, Jade! MONTHS! When exactly are you going to update??

Me: I'm updating right now aren't I?

Jack: This is a total cop-out. You see this is a crude attempt at an apology for messing up our lives and putting us on hold for months on end when you could have avoided said little situation of crude apology by listening to me, your devishly handsome main character and one of your official Council of the Muses.

Me: Jack! That's supposed to be a secret!

Elizabeth: devishly handsome?

Jack: Jade it shouldn't be a secret and cannot under any piratey circumstances be said secret if you are intending to go on with said crude apology and I am not going to repeat meself. Savvy?

Me: Hmmph. I'm the better pirate anyways so don't go telling me about piratey-ness!

Elizabeth: Devishly handsome??

Jack: Yes love, devishly handsome. Jade, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow! There isn't a pirate better than me.

Me: me!

Jack: No me!

Me: You're so full of yourself!

Jack: And you're a lazy writer so let's have us a draw, eh?

Me: At least I'm not denying it! -goes to sulk-

Jack: -pouts and goes to sulk in opposite corner-

**Elizabeth: Okay I'll do it. Jade says she's a lazy writer and Jack is right. If anyone bothered to check her profile, there would be a poll about Jack and I because she can't make up her mind, and if you read her profile, you would know that the people who speak there are her Council of the Muses. She hasn't consulted us on the story, and she's also depressed cause it appears no one ever listens to her when she says to review. Even though she's getting bunches of alerts and faves for both the story and herself. However, she seems to be one of those stupid insecure writers who need reviews and poll results if she keeps going. -Jade spins and stick out her tongue- Also, we of the Council of the Muses would like to apologize, because Jade has been so busy with HS we have been working on her essays instead of what she wants us to do, which is this story.**

**Jack: -spins around for a second with arms crossed- She would also like to announce the title of her upcoming fiction story. It's a Naruto story apparently, with some random people called...huh... what was it... Kashi something with kura. The only part I like about it is because it's called Everybody Get Drunk. -spins back around as Jade surreptitiously passes him a bottle of rum-**

Me: -spins totally around- I HAVE A FREAKIN' ESSAY DUE IN TWO DAYS!! T.T!!

Elizabeth: She hasn't let us start it yet. She can't type well cause her hands hurt from katana classes.

Me: Hmmpph. This convo is killing me.

-Jade and Jack stick their tongues out at each other and shoot death glares from behind Elizabeth back as she rolls her eyes-


	3. Bugger! What have you done?

**I hope you all don't kill me. Because all I can say in my defense is that if you killed me, no one would write this and you'd be forever wondering what happened. And that is probably the only reason you people haven't tracked me down and murdered me in my bed while I dream of Jack with his shirt off. So yay for suspense!**

**Disclaimer: I gave up on Naruto. I want Jack Sparrow T.T! Obviously, Will would be sucking his thumb like a baby as Elizabeth and Jack get it on right now if I had POTC. So... yeah. I don't.**

* * *

Jack broke first.

No wait, Elizabeth broke first because he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Jack Sparrow never loses control and jumps at a woman like that.

Both of them broke at the same time and lunged at each other, nearly falling into the sea. It was passionate, with all the lust and love poured into it from days gone by when Lizzie couldn't kiss him. They kept kissing until the need for air became greater than they could bear.

An odd silence went by until Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's and saw that she was smirking again. _Bugger. Two can play at that game! _The pirate smirked back.

"Havin' fun, love?" Jack asked her. Elizabeth did something unexpected. She started to laugh, her face lit up and her hair unusually shiny for a month on a boat. "Listen, I'm glad you think I'm so funny, but-" Lizzie broke into giggles again. He frowned. "Lizabeth-" The woman took a few deep breaths.

"I think you were the one having fun," Elizabeth interrupted when she stopped laughing.

"Th-that's not the point!" Jack dragged her forcibly into the rum cellar. He really needed some rum. Unfortunately, the rum was gone. Again.

"Elizabeth why-"

"Because I wanted to." Jack blinked and his lips slowly twisted into a knowing smile.

"Smart pirate." Oops. Did he really just say that out loud? _Bugger. _Jack swore under his breath, but he couldn't take it back. He hadn't meant to compliment her! He was trying to find out if she... well, what was he trying to figure out _anyway_? He swore under his breath again and once more asked himself what was wrong with him.

"Thanks. But are you going to kiss me again or am I just going to stand here?" Elizabeth's voice seemed so far away.

_Well don't you see Jackie?_ A little Jack appeared on his right shoulder.

_Where's the other one?_ Jack asked, forgetting Elizabeth was in the room but still speaking softly.

_We're in agreement with this one, so he got lazy,_ his half conscience answered.

Jack thought little Jack was being lazy anyway, but merely asked, _What 'one' are you talking about?_

_Well, I'm talking about the woman you seem so fond of. _

Jack scrunched up his face and played innocent, saying, _Huh?_

_Elizabeth, Jack. You__ seem to have a notion that she is trying to get something out of kissing you when she's clearly not._

_I don't believe you._

_There's only one reason you're so afraid of her betraying you-because you wouldn't be able to take it. You're in love with her, Jackie. _

_No I'm not! There is no way I can be in love with Lizzie._

_Then can I take her?_ Little Jack asked, testing him.

_No. _Jack answered calmly, but Little Jack took a glimpse in his mind as he sometimes did, and saw Jack quaking with rage, pulling Little Jack apart and killing him in so many ways that Little Jack wondered if he was going to survive this conversation.

_Yes you are. _

"NO, I'M NOT! GO AWAY!!" Jack shouted audibly, causing Elizabeth to jump.

"FINE! I don't need you, you stupid, blithering, wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATE!" Lizzie ran from the cellar, knocking down rum bottles as tears rolled wildly down her cheeks.

"What have you DONE?" Jack shouted at his conscience.

Little Jack decided to retreat for now, leaving a confused Jack to clean up this mess on his own.

* * *

Without warning, Elizabeth's boot slipped on the sea-soaked deck of the Pearl as she ran, her foot flying from underneath her as she crashed into the railing, hanging over the side. With one foot on the deck and one bent at an odd angle, crumpled and barely functioning, she didn't even feel the pain, but knew something was broken. Still sobbing, she tried to throw herself over the railing into the clear blue ocean, only to have a rough, thick arm wrap around her waist and hoist her into the air, preventing her from moving at all, except to flail helplessly.

"Yeh can stop that now 'cause I'm not abou' to let go of ya", a gruff voice reprimanded, directly behind her.

"GIBBS! Let go of me!" Elizabeth shouted and tried to break free, but she wasn't even close.

"I jus' told ye I'm not goin' to let go, so why are yeh makin' me repeat meself?" Gibbs asked, dragging her into Jack's cabin. Elizabeth didn't respond, so he laid her on Jack's bed and left after telling her that if she moved from the bed, she would not like him for the next week or so. She obeyed, waiting silently and meekly for something to happen, with tear tracks still on her face.

Slowly the door opened again, followed by Jack's angry voice and Gibbs' stern one.

"You know you're not supposed to interrupt me when I'm drinkin' rum, Mister Gibbs!" Jack yelled at his first mate as he walked in his room backwards, his back to Elizabeth.

"Turn around, cap'n, an' you'll see why I was tryin' t' get ya up here in the firs' place!!" Gibbs told his captain off so severely that Jack turned around, and upon immediately seeing Elizabeth in his bed, he did the only thing Captain Jack Sparrow could do well. He walked over to the girl and looked clueless.

"Got yourself in a bit of a mess, did you, Lizabeth?" He asked her. She finally spoke up.

"Just a bit, as you're always the best at that." _Ouch._ Jack winced at the venomous remark and silently cursed his conscience for even showing up at such an inopportune moment in the rum cellar. He continued repeating _Bugger_ over and over in his head until he saw Elizabeth's leg.

"Mister Gibbs, tell me what happened. _Now._" Jack's voice came out hoarser and harsher than he wanted it to.

"Well, cap'n..." Gibbs didn't know how exactly to explain that Elizabeth had basically tried to commit suicide. _It's not the kind of thing you want to say to your captain if you want to live,_ Gibbs reasoned with himself. _Especially if she tried right after your captain talked to her privately. _

Elizabeth spoke up once more. "I slipped on the deck and almost fell off the side of the ship. It was lucky Gibbs caught me or I would have died." Jack didn't miss the glare she gave Gibbs as she finished.

"Mister Gibbs, a word." With that, Jack walked out of his cabin with all the grace of a drunk pirate, as he had found the rum in the cellar after Elizabeth ran off. He drank it quickly, getting him drunk even faster. Gibbs followed him out, looking nervous.

The two walked up to the helm before Jack turned on his heel and whispered abruptly, "Now.. what really happened?" Jack knew the truth, but somehow he needed to hear it from Gibbs. He needed Gibbs to confirm that the woman laying on his bed right now had just tried to kill herself by drowning, a slow death, and one of the worst kinds in his opinion, but also one of the best, if you drown in the ocean.

Gibbs knew what his captain needed."Suicide, cap'n." All the color drained out of his face. He walked back over to the door to his cabin and peeked around it. Elizabeth was looking straight up, staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing. There were still tear tracks visible. Jack walked over to her, and began stripping her of her clothes. Elizabeth moaned and didn't do anything to stop him. Jack had to wrestle with himself just to get his eyes off her face, and her eyes encouraging him were starting to break down any determination he had left. However, as tempting as the unspoken offer may be, melting into a puddle and obeying was not an option, as he was painfully reminded of her bid for death when he rolled up her pants. Elizabeth's leg was completely mangled, and clearly broken. Jack sighed and built up his resolve while he searched for bandages to wrap her leg with.

_I am not attracted to Elizabeth. I do not even like her. She is just a friend and a good pirate. Just a friend. Just a smart, beautiful...NO!_ _Just a_ _**good**_ _pirate_, he chanted as he lifted her leg softly to wrap a bandage all the way around the worst of the bloody wound, using two more to get the less seriously endangered parts of her leg. As he moved up and took her shirt off to reveal another deep cut on her side, he frowned and managed to get his hand on the small of her back to wrap two more bandages around her middle. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Elizabeth's point of view, this meant Elizabeth was straddling the pirate, sitting in his lap facing him, with her legs on either side of him and her head on his shoulder.

Jack managed to smile despite the awkward position when he looked up at at Lizzie's face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half-closed. He decided to have some fun and he inhaled deeply and slowly. Lizzie mumbled incoherently and shifted a bit, but Jack just smiled a little more. Teasing her was fun, but it made her squirm in his lap, something that he can't let her do if he was going to control himself. Suddenly, and without any warning, Elizabeth lifted her head and her lips crashed into Jack's once more. He kissed her as hard as she kissed him until he realized what he was doing. Then he pushed Elizabeth down on the bed, removed himself from her straddle quickly, and raced for the door, shutting it hard behind him. He was still breathing heavily when he found his voice, and it was barely heard by the older man now standing next to him.

"Gibbs," he whispered. His eyes were frightened and wide. "What is this? Every time I think I'm free of her, she does this to me and leaves me like the eunuch! Completely helpless! I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, mate! I _am not_ helpless!!"

Gibbs chuckled until Jack sent him a glare._ If looks could kill..._

"Mister Gibbs, answer me!" Jack was desperate. He wanted Gibbs' consolation, his assurance that it wasn't what he thought it was.

He didn't get it.

Instead, Gibbs raised his eyebrows at his captain and stared at him.

This would not cut it.

"Mister Gibbs, I believe I gave you an order." Jack's voice was dangerously low. He didn't feel like riddles tonight. He wanted an answer. He wanted help. He wanted to know why Elizabeth did this to him, and then go back and pound into her until she screamed his name, over and over. He wanted to shoot something, but his monkey namesake was gone.

"Jackie," Gibbs began. Jack knew that he was being serious. Every other time, Gibbs would call him Captain. Gibbs only called him Jackie one time before, when he was trying to talk to Jack about Teague.

Gibbs continued. "Jackie, if yeh think 'bout it a bit, it'll come to yeh. G'night." Gibbs headed off to his hammock unhurriedly without another word, leaving his captain sending death threats at his back with his staring eyes. He knew Jack like the back of his hand. Jack may have been clever, but Gibbs knew that he was clueless when it came to Miss Elizabeth. On the other hand, if Jack really was clueless, no one would be able to truly enlighten him except Miss Elizabeth herself, and it would take something incredible from the maiden if she was to get it through his head, which was unbelievably thick when it came to love. The first mate knew that Elizabeth wasn't planning to get off at Port Royal anymore. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Jack sat, hours later, in the crow's nest, looking more incredulous than ever. Finally, he heaved himself up on stiff, unmoving legs, and leaned on the edge of the nest, looking out at the half moon and the many clear stars reflecting in the dark water far below. Usually, this sight would be enchanting to him. It used to be, not a couple months ago. All he saw now was Elizabeth's face.

_Lizzie... what have you done to me? _

* * *

**Okay, a nice and long chappie to make up for my horribleness. Thinkin bout it now, Jack was probably doing the teasing when it came to you readers. You didn't honestly think when he took off her clothes that he was getting ready to have sex with her so early in the story, with her broken leg, no less?? Feh. Perverts.**

**And...and you thought that he was finally going to realize what he felt for little Lizzie didn't you? Silly readers! XD **

**Well buckle in, because you're in for a long, stormy ride in the pirate's world.**

**Good things come to those who wait, guys.**

**Jade**

**Ahh... P.S. Over and Over. That's the song that's consistently in my head with this fic and I think its stuck forever. Search "Sparrabeth - Over and Over (I Fall For You)" on YouTube and you'll find the best one. It's by bonjovi608 and it's the best EVA!!! Kudos to that person if he or she reads this XD. **


	4. Come Over To The Dark Side

Hello ya'll. This would have been up waaayyy sooner if not for the whole-banned-from-fanfiction-for-a-week thing. If I had managed to get a hold of one of my fave SparraBeth authors (she knows who I'm talking about as she does read this story), I would have maybe asked for their advice (though she wouldn't have been helpful because she's practically campaigning for worldwide SparraBeth sex). Not that I blame her, but my story is really only two chapters in. I mean, come on!

Disclaimer: As always, Jade does not own anything. She would gladly have Jack Sparrow if anyone's giving him away... -drools**- **Will would be nice too but only half as good. Which is still pretty darm good. Yes. I said DARM. Muahaha.

....HELLP MMEE!!! WRITER'S BLOCK! -sniff-

* * *

To recap, it has been about a month since Elizabeth tried to kill herself. Her leg injury has fully healed, and she has made Jack's mind take such a hard left that his little twitchy devil and his equally, though half-dead angel are both making themselves comfortable on his shoulder, and only leave when he yells at them. More breaks have happened, and Jack's self control is starting to look like a puddle on the boat floor-no hope of ever recovering. There are only one or two significant breaks, the ones that Jack can't stop thinking about.

The captain of the Black Pearl was currently laying on his back on his illustrious four-poster bed, arms crossed over his face and his kohl-rimmed eyes squeezed shut.

_Illustrious...now there's a fancy word,_ he thought dully. _Sounds like a painting of me and some string. Maybe I should...wait a second...string...rope...Lizzie...bedpost...ARGH!_

Jack bolted up in his bed, slapping himself and not even letting his devil go there...

_Hey...what's your perverted mind been thinking now, eh Jack?_

What was that phrase again? Speak of the devil? Jack groaned and face palmed. That was really, really bad.

_You're telling me. That's the best devil joke you can come up with? You're slipping, mate._

_Oh would you just shut it?_

_Nope._ The devil-Jack grinned evilly as he swung on the real Jack's dreadlocks. He never got such a good chance to annoy the bigger version (with slightly more morals) of himself.

Secretly, regular-Jack huffed with annoyance at the devil-Jack's low opinion of him. He believed he had plenty of that moral fiber stuffing._ I mean really_, Jack thought to himself, _everyone bends moral fiber to their wants, needs, and so on and so forth. Now if everyone bends their morals, why can't I, and why am I always sentenced to hang because I bent mine a bit too far? Oooh..._Jack snorted._ That's a great way to describe myself. Captain Jack Sparrow, the captain who bent his fiber a bit too far for the public's liking..._

Devil-Jack decided to ignore this little rant, knowing it was the angel side trying to justify itself, and instead raised an eyebrow at Jack's huffing sound. This was not Jack Sparrow behavior. This wasn't pirate behavior, but he had an idea where it was coming from.

_..and then, when I've pelted Beckett's soul with all the apricots, I can go to Zumna and get some rare Galagalananae vegetables and hit him with those because those taste horrible...I would of course wish them only on my worst enemy, and then..._

_Jack! _Devil-Jack found an opportunity to interrupt.

_What?_ Jack spat at him, irritable that he had his lost his train of thought.

_You are spending way too much time around Elizabeth._

_Huh?_

_You just huffed._

_No I didn't._

_Yes you did! _

_When?_

_Right before the moral fiber thought. _

_I can't even remember that many thoughts ago, mate. I don't live in the past._

_Well, you did huff._ devil-Jack personally thought that the 'past' remark was hardly true, as it was clear regular-Jack had fallen for Elizabeth, part of his past - and his future if he played his cards right. Jack was great at playing cards. On the other hand, Elizabeth would be distracting him from the game. He wouldn't play the right cards unless the queen of hearts played them for him. He reassured himself by thinking that Elizabeth was, at the very least, still smoking hot.

Jack hmph-ed and swatted at devil-Jack, intending to knock him off his perch on Jack's shoulder.

It didn't work, unfortunately.

_Elizabeth is in your every thought, word, and action,_ devil-Jack taunted the man. He had to dodge another hand as he remarked about how dumb regular-Jack seemed around her.

Also unfortunately, his devil made a lot of sense.

* * *

**:;Flashback;:**

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me._

"_Why is the rum always gone?"_

"_This compass does not point north." A dubious Elizabeth asked him where it did point. He had replied. "It points to the thing you want most in this world."_

_A younger Tia Dalma handed over her compass. "This compass will point to heart's desire, Jack. Your heart must be set in its ways. If it be torn between two things, the needle will spin." "My heart is always set, darling. You have no fear of this compass ever so much as wavering even a bit."_

_Jack tapped at the compass as he was plotting The Black Pearl's course on a map. It didn't stop spinning._

"_Why doesn't your compass work?" "My compass works fine."_

**And the newer moments...**

"_Why doesn't your compass work?" she had asked him."My compass works fine!".."Then why does it always spin when you handle it?".."I don't know.".."I think you do.".. "And I, love, think I don't."_

"_Ever hear of opposites attracting?"_

_His breath was gone, coming in short, ragged breaths. His mouth was open, waiting, trying to steal a kiss without looking too obvious._

_Gibbs walked over to him, asking him why they were going straight into a notorious pirate hanging spot. Jack asked him why he wanted to know. "Curiosity."_

_Elizabeth broke first _(Jack was still certain that she broke first)_ and they lunged at each other, nearly falling into the sea._

_Little Jack was sitting on his shoulder. **Elizabeth, Jack. I'm talking about the woman you seem so fond of....You're in love with her, Jackie. **Jack had argued. **No I'm not!**_

_He decided to have some fun and he inhaled deeply and slowly. Lizzie mumbled incoherently and shifted a bit, but Jack just smiled a little more._

**:;End Very Long Flashback ;:**

* * *

_Well, say hello to Satan, I thought you didn't remember that far back? _This was part of why regular-Jack hated devil-Jack. He had such odd sayings.

_Oh, shut it. _

_No I will not! I'm going to get it through your thick head Jack, you love her!_ Jack recoiled at the devil-Jack's ferocity.

_There's really no need to yell, ya know. _A door opened and Jack whipped his head towards the person interrupting the odd conversation. Elizabeth crept in, entering the room with all the grace of a true pirate - none at all. She hastily picked up the broken lamp and put it back, her cheeks reddening just a touch, but not enough for Jack to notice.

"Uhh...I guess I'll just come back later then..." Elizabeth smiled sheepishly under Jack's penetrating glare and slunk back out of the cabin to wait for a time when Jack wasn't in such a foul mood.

_Speak of me_, devil-Jack smirked.

Regular Jack swallowed a lump in his suddenly sandpapered throat before retorting. _I'd rather not._

_Okay then, we'll talk about her again instead_. Regular Jack growled at his usually ADD-riddled devil counterpart. What happened to the good old days when an _'Oooh shiny!'_ could throw him completely off track and win him a free pass of alone time?

_I notice the way your eyes flicker when you see her in your quarters. Thinking some good ones?_ Devil-Jack leered.

_Me and my overactive imagination_, Jack thought woefully. _I just can't get a handle on it. Oh wait that's you isn't it?_

_Harsh, Jackie. _Devil-Jack slowly rubbed his temples, as if the bad comeback physically hurt him, still smirking nonetheless. _Just for that, I'm making you watch my own fantasy. _

Bugger. He just walked right into that one, didn't he?

* * *

:;Fantasy;:

_A beautiful Elizabeth burst into Jack's cabin, wearing a flowing white, off the shoulder dress. The breathtaking dress came in an uneven zig zag hem, with light, translucent layers of material laying on top of one another, creating almost a fairy type effect. Her shoulder-blade-length hair was flowing free, windswept and framing her face. On that face was a look of wild happiness, a hint of freedom and almost of enchantment in her bright eyes. _

_Jack himself was as normal, but missing the belts, coat, and a top of any sort. His pants were held in place by his favorite sash, a beat up red and white one from Spain, and he was without his sword or gun._

_As Elizabeth crossed the room toward the shirtless Jack, her bare feet making muffled thumps on the floor, another Jack could be seen, fully clothed and eyes widening. _

You... are an evil devil! You're making me watch from an outsider's point of view! _This Jack called to his sinister figment of imagination. If devil-Jack could say anything, he certainly wasn't about to use the ability. Neither of the other people in the room could hear him either, apparently._

_It seemed that the fantasy characters did not speak with their mouths but with their eyes, sending a silent form of communication, saying everything while at the same time saying very little. Elizabeth slowly trailed a slender hand along her exposed collarbone and shoulder, and the piece of fabric wrapped around her right shoulder and arm almost dissolved off, sliding so smoothly the real Jack wondered if she had even touched it or if it had simply slipped of its own accord. The fantasy-Jack pulled her down from his lower position on the bed where he sat, kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, softly sucking and nipping the flesh until it left a mark. Elizabeth let out a tiny whimper when he kissed the corner of her mouth, and caught his open mouth with her own. Slowly she brushed her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss became passionate and heated, their tongues battling for dominance but not really caring who won. The scene dissolved as Jack started to slip the rest of the dress off and focus his attention on her breasts._

:;End Interrupted Fantasy;:

* * *

By this point the real-Jack had been thrown back to reality on his own bed, where there sadly were no Elizabeth's in beautiful white dresses. Jack's hands were fisted painfully in the sheets of said bed. As he tried hard not to pant and show his arousal, devil-Jack smirked yet again.

Jack's resolve was breaking, and it was becoming easier and easier to see Jack was in love. How long it would take for the captain to admit it to himself was anyone's guess, with that creepily clueless skull of his.

* * *

I know, I always seem to need some type of cliffy, even if it's really bad. But I can't end it otherwise! My Council demands that no chapter is complete without one in this fic. -sigh-

_ADD is attention deficit disorder. You are easily distracted. _If you're easily amused, then "simple things amuse simple minds".

_The whole sash from Spain thing came from the explanation the woman gave in the second of the special 2-disc DVD set for Dead Man's Chest. It had a Captain Jack From Head To Toe screen thing, and the woman said the sash was from the mountains in Turkey-the material fades and beats up so beautifully that they had an agent sent to Turkey to track down the makers of the cloth for the second movie. _

_I have used several words that I don't think are real words. But I don't care because you get the gist. Don't mention it in a review por favor. Also, in order to understand my odd typing... 'oohhh' would be read as O, like as in L, M,N,O,P,Q. 'Ooooh' would be read as the sound in boo..or clue or shoe, for that matter. The difference is in the amount of H's. Someone just recently pointed that out to me XD. _

-additional sigh-I really wanted to wreak havoc on the Naruto world, but I felt I kept you guys waiting too long for a not-that-great-story. Hence this chaos was born.

Gotta love the chaos.

Jade

Side note: As always, Jack's side was inspired by Over and Over (I Fall For You) as mentioned earlier. Elizabeth's side is Fall To Pieces, which I think is by Avril Lavigne.

Random double side note: How in the H-E-double-hockey-sticks can my spellcheck have Brouhaha but not Muahaha? What the heck century are we in Open Office?


End file.
